


Missed you

by Shewritingstuff



Category: Holly Black - Fandom, JudeDurate, The folk of the air series, cardan greenbriar - Fandom, judecardan - Fandom, jurdan - Fandom, tfota - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Judecardan - Freeform, No Plot, Smut, jurdan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewritingstuff/pseuds/Shewritingstuff
Summary: Just a soft JudeCardan smut that I didn’t really know what to title.





	Missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes. I tried to edit and write this while swimming in college work! Hope you enjoy.

“Have you longed for this? For me?” he whispered, running a hand up her calf. She shivered at his touch, her grip on him tightening. She didn’t answer him; she would hate to admit how much she wanted him. How badly she had longed for his touch. Her job had forced her to stay very little in Elfhame, so seeing Cardan was a rare occasion that she had always cherished. Even if she tried to act stubborn, like right now. She always allowed him to break through her shield. 

He pushed her legs apart, but didn’t touch her. Allowing the cold air to tease her wetness. They’ve been kissing for too long, touching over their clothes. And then finally pulling them off, one piece at a time. He didn’t undress her; he simply watched as she undressed herself. This time wasn’t rushed, it wasn’t fast at all. The difference between this time and all their lasts, was that now they had time. She wasn’t hunting traitors of the crown nor spying over enemies. 

Now she laid completely exposed beneath him, and he still wasn’t in a rush to touch her where she desired to be touched. As if he wanted to savor every last second of their days together, and draw out their pleasure. Last time they’ve seen each other was a year ago.

“What would you like me to do?” He asked, smiling against her skin. 

“Less talking. More touching” 

“Just touching?” He asked, his hand coming up to stroke the inside of her thigh. Her legs spread wider, involuntarily. He chuckled. And she reached up to run a hand up his arm. 

“Touching, kissing, and whatever you usually do” he nuzzled his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. She was aware that she probably didn’t smell like flowers or something nice despite her having just showered before coming here. 

“What I usually do” he mumbled against her skin. It wasn’t really a question, and she couldn’t really decipher what he meant, but she mumbled her agreement anyway. He kissed her neck again. One of his hands was on her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin, while his other hand was firmly placed against her thigh.

“Is this all you know how to do?” She was tired of just kissing. She wanted him to touch her, actually touch her. Not just tease her. He moved up to her jaw, his teeth lightly grazing her skin. 

He pulled back a fraction to look at her “I’m taking my time...isn’t this what you want this to be? Romantic, special?” 

She pushed at his chest. He was dramatic enough to pretend her light push made him fall beside her on the bed. She rolled over his body, straddling his hips.

He touched her stomach his hands moving up to cup her breasts “oh” a faint noise escaped his throat when she rubbed herself against him. Cardan’s hands trailed down to her thighs, and then gripped them firmly. Grinding himself against her. Jude felt immense pleasure at the mere contact. She remembered how it always felt like to feel him completely inside her, but he wasn’t giving up that easily. He was still convinced that she wanted romance, since apparently that was what some humans liked the most, according to Cardan and his romance novels. He admitted a while back that her older sister, Vivi, was gifting him romance novels. Human ones. And he read them as if they were a holy text that he had to follow, to please her. Candle lit dinners, and the awkward interactions of him taking off his cloak to put it on her because she looked “cold” it was far too adorable, and amusing for her to ask him to quit it. He once even asked her if she wanted to hear how wet she was every time he touched her. That was a firm no from her. She had a very lengthy conversation with Vivi about her getting him erotica novels, which just baffled and amused him. 

Cardan looked way too comfortable like this, hands gripping her hips now. Her rubbing against him, he looked as if he didn’t even caring about his own pleasure. His gaze focused on her face, her reaction to feeling him. Jude closed her eyes, upon the feel of his fingers rubbing her clit. Tilting her head back, she continued to slowly move her hips. Her mouth gaped, her legs weakening. 

Cardan groaned, seeming to have had enough with it, he flipped them over. And was hovering over her again. He kissed her lips once, and then made his way down her body with his lips. Kissing every inch of skin on his way downward. Pushing her legs apart, and nestling between her legs. He kissed her inner thigh, licking her skin and teasingly biting it. He repeated the same movement with the other side, he worshipped her skin with his tongue, but never licking her where she wanted. Jude gripped his dark curls in a fist and guided him, not too gently to where he was needed. She felt a breathily chuckle against her before finally feeling his lips there. Cardan kissed her folds, and then his tongue was against her entrance, tasting her, and then completely devouring her. She struggled to push him in or away, and he made that decision for her by tightly holding her against the mattresses. His hands gripping her legs. One of them was over his shoulder, giving him deeper access until she was a breathless mess in front of him. 

“Was that good?” He asked coming back up to face her, pushing hair off her slightly damp forehead. 

“I’ve had better” he raised an eyebrow at that, knowing he had been the only one. But he only kissed her cheeks, the side of her jaw and back to her lips. She felt warm all over, and it wasn’t only because of him being tangled in her. She felt warm inside, with how much she felt for him. But it was the lust talking right now, and so she pushed it away. And held tightly to Cardan, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

Feeling him push against her, and then in her, both of them breathing heavily. His lips were on her neck, kissing and biting as he moved in her. Slow, and sensual. Dragging sounds so deep within her, and him. That they kept on clutching each other. 

Cardan groaned against her neck, pushing harder. Moving faster, his grip tightening around the sheets as he pushed both of them over the edge. He stayed inside her until both of them calmed down, their breathing slowly returning back to normal. 

“How are you feeling” Cardan asked, lying down on his side, and curling his body around Jude’s. Their skin was damp with sweat. Some of the strands of cardan’s hair were matted against his forehead. 

“Good” she couldn’t help but smile, she usually loved to verbally tease him. And Cardan learned to read the sarcasm through her voice over the years, he was able to tell when she lied. Focusing more on the tone than on the words, but today felt more serious that she just gave him an honest answer. “Great. I missed you” she placed a hand against his cheek. 

“I’ve been reading this book” he spoke, “and..well, Vivi took me to watch the movie afterwards” 

Jude raised an eyebrow, she was about talk but he stopped her with a kiss against her lips. Telling her he wasn’t done yet. “And when the guy proposed, he got down on one knee. And I noticed the pattern. I’ve read this before but I didn’t know..I didn’t realize that it was a thing. So I was wondering if you wanted it?” 

“No..I don’t want that. I don’t really care for humans traditions. I wasn’t brought up like that. You’re working yourself too hard to please me” 

“But is it working?”

“No” she saw his face fall but he immediately wiped that expression away. She quickly added, “I don’t need your cloak when you think I’m cold. It’s cute. But you don’t have to. I love you as you are. I love when you make flowers bloom when you see me smile more than you handing me a piece of fabric, because that’s what humans do. You’re not. You don’t need to change for me” 

At that, he smiled. Which automatically pulled her lips upwards. She smelled the roses before even seeing that. 

“Good. I hated giving up my furs for the sake of romance. I get awfully cold when I do so” 

“Then I’ll just have to give you mine when you get cold” 

  
  



End file.
